Out for Love or Blood
by Netta Shoffner
Summary: It started out as revenge, I don't know what happened...


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"The silver haired women paced back and forth in anger; he was home late again. How could he, of all nights that he wanted to go "hang out with his friends", choose tonight to do so: the night of their anniversary? They had been together for three years, getting together their sophomore year of high school. Stopping her pacing for a second, she let out an almost invisible smile take over her lips; she slowly let her mind wander down memory lane, of when they barely knew each other. It wasn't like most happy beginnings, where he liked her and won her heart. No, not at all.../spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"A tall, lanky, awkward looking girl stood in front of her brand new school, slightly shaking. She was beyond nervous or scared. She wanted to get back in her brother's car and make him drive her back home, where she could hide in her room, in her bed and under the covers. Gulping hard, she gathered herself and mustered up her resolve. There was no turning back, she didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway. Whether she liked it or not, this was her new school and she might as well get used to it. Sighing, she fixed her baggy plaid pants that was originally her second older brother's, as well as tucking in her weird short sleeved shirt so it showed her oldest brother's brown leather belt, making her way to the stairs that would lead her to the entrance of the school building. As she made her way up, she made sure her bobbed silver hair didn't stick up. To say the worst part was when she tightened her backpack straps, that would've been a lie. She looked like a weird, lanky, awkward boy who was about to wet himself. Breathing in, the girl stepped up the steps of Kohan High and, essentially, her new life. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"Her parents had died tragically in a fire a year ago, leaving her and her two brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, to fend for themselves. Her mother blessed the girl with her brown fair skin yet cursed her with the name Esmeralda. Unlike her mother, the girl received her silken, silvery locks from her father, as well as his strikingly amber eyes and sharp looks. Just thinking about the two was enough for a familiar lump to appear in her throat as she shook her head. The thoughts never ceased to pervade her conscious mind, interfering with her everyday life, which she so very desperately attempted to dispel with a physical gesture of shaking her head, as though she could disengage them just as she would a mere pestering insect buzzing about her head. Before the girl could even take another step, she was crashing to the floor. Groaning in pain by the wight on top of her, she began to push at it. However, just as sudden as the weight had fallen on her and crushed her to such a disturbingly and annoying degree, it was lifted off of her within moments, leaving her both confused and understandably, extremely irritated at the incident in of itself. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;""Oh, come on, donna, un! That's gay, that's a guy!" a voice yelled, as she began to lift herself off of the ground. Hearing that she was mistaken for a boy, she turned and glared in the direction that the voice came from, her sights met with a vision of two boys: a blond with bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin, while the other had fiery red hair with chocolate orbs for eyes and fair skin. Despite her sharp intention and obviously foul mood, she couldn't stop staring at the red head, who was just laughing at the still ranting blond. Soon after, however, the blond stopped ranting and finally took notice of the death glare that he and his friend were receiving; a chill having run up his spine. The cease of his ranting caused the red head to finally slow down his laughter, and comically enough, the pair together noticed the so-called boy half staring, half glaring at them. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;""What are you staring at, creep?" the red head asked with a smirk. Whatever or however deep their relationship was with each other, it was evident in their mannerisms. The red head smirked, all of a sudden the goddamn blond wanted to quirk his lips into a smirk as well. If anything was creepy, it sure had to be that. The blond began to snicker, half heartedly hiding it under his breath./spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"Her half-stare, half-glare reverted into a full narrowed-eye glare at the accusation of being called a creep. "Simple. The idiotic, egotistical red head who calls himself a master, who had this blondie tranny fall on me!" she snapped, her voice raising in volume in each passing second. Rage seeped from her pores, even so much as to ignite the amber hue of her eyes to resemble that of crackling flames in a fireplace. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"The boys stared at the questionable-boy in shock. How dare he insult them? The two didn't even notice the crowd that had begun to circle them, having had their attention drawn due to the loud ruckus that she caused. Their eyes suddenly darkened, dousing the flames of rage from her eyes and causing a shiver to run up her spine as though she had been physically drenched in ice water. Once again, her mouth has gotten her in trouble, but this time her brothers weren't there to save her. "What did you just say fag, un?" The blond asked, his voice much more deeper and colder, like his ice colored eyes./spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"When she saw a sharp glint in his eyes, she cleared her throat. "N-nothing...," trailing off for just a nigh-moment, she continued, "I'm not gonna fight on my first day of school," she admonished, just before turning away. However, this only resulted in her coming face-to-face (or rather, face-to-chest, to be precise with the height difference) with a silver haired man with pinkish, almost amethyst colored eyes, standing their blocking her way with the most arrogant smirk plastered across his face./spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"He shook his head, most likely at her little speech, she felt another shiver go down her spine as he spoke. "Nope, bitch. You're gonna take your ass whoopin' like a man today." His chuckle turned dark as he sent the girl flying back towards the angry duo behind her and, within seconds, his fist came to intimately meet with her nose. The only reason why she hadn't fallen back completely, or even stumble for a moment, was because the silver haired man was holding her still - the other hand having grabbed onto the short tresses of her hair forcefully, almost ripping the strands from her scalp. Before she could even protest, the same fist (not like she could even differentiate if it was another hand anyway) came to her right eye, almost shattering the bone under the thin and frail flesh. She grunted pathetically, nearly whimpering as she felt hands grabbing both of her arms to keep her still. Punches were strewn carelessly, punching her wherever possible and causing her throat to dry and voice to turn harsh, the sound of her grunts indiscernible to her own ears./spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;""Deidara. That's enough... my turn." The voice belonged to none other than the red head, the one that the blond called donna. The grip that had been on her wrists so forcefully, had loosened. They were so tight to such a disturbing degree that she could have sworn if she would ever be able to look from both eyes in this lifetime, would be similar to the striations of a coarse rope tying her hands back. Just as quickly as the pressure was relieved, it resumed, no doubt she had been taken by the one called Deidara. "Punk, open your eyes and look at me since you want to be so damned tough," the red head ordered. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.545454025268555px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px; background-color: #fefefe;"Figuring that maybe complying with the torture would make it end quicker, she did just as he asked. As tender as the delicate flesh was, she persevered, forcing herself to have both eyes open. She hadn't dared to blink, knowing only doing so will make her want to keep her eyes shut and Lord knows what may come if she closed her eyes now. She could feel the gazes of those who made up the crowd around her, but with the amount of immense pain that wrecked her, she couldn't bear to give them any attention. It already took too much out of her to keep her eyes open for the selfish reasons of the red head himself. The scenery around her basically faded into blurs of color in her peripheral sights. The only focus she had, which even now was too weak to call it such, was on the red head in front of her. His face was stoic; giving no indication of emotion or humanity in any sense of either word. Just as she was trying to sharpen her gaze, he already jabbed into her gut with a forcefully strong punch, knocking the air out of her lungs and even causing the organs to collapse on itself. One after another, the blows came without remorse, taking to slightly off-positions on her torso. Maybe an inch or so from the others before them, but all centered on her stomach. From the first blow, she lost strength in her legs, but Deidara's hold on her forced her to stay upright despite not having strength to do so. She couldn't count how many punches she took before she tasted the coppery flavor of blood and abnormally thicker substance filling her mouth. That in itself almost made her choke, if she could even inhale for a second with how many damned punches she was getting. She clearly couldn't keep that in her mouth, whether she liked to or not. Punch after punch left her sputtering; splatters of blood spraying from her mouth and landing on the concrete, on her clothes, on the ends of her hair, perhaps even on the perpetrator himself. Deidara must have had enough of holding her weight because in what had felt like an agonizing eternity, her knees finally hit the ground and she was freed from the torture as her vision faded into black. /span/p 


End file.
